<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Meet With Their Real Identities by KaitoKid_samaFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419665">They Meet With Their Real Identities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKid_samaFan/pseuds/KaitoKid_samaFan'>KaitoKid_samaFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Case File 1412 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKid_samaFan/pseuds/KaitoKid_samaFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Shinichi meet with their real identities on a coincidence. Shinichi suspects Kaito but doesn't say anything. Makoto, however, does have something to do about it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Case File 1412 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Amateur Magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The good part hasn't started yet! This is still just the building up of the plot. The real stuff begins in the next work...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Kudo Shinichi</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Nakamori Aoko, daughter of Officer Nakamori, was a girl Ran and Sonoko had met in one of the previous Kaito Kid heists. Sonoko had heard Aoko shouting "DOWNN WITH KAITO KID!" and had stalked over, demanding for her to shut up. They had gotten into a pretty big argument, which Ran had fortunately stopped, but then Aoko and Ran became friends. And Aoko and Sonoko learned not to glare at each other 24/7.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     After the Kid heist, where Shinichi had accidentally witnessed Kid crying, Aoko had invited them to her house for a Christmas party, along with some of her close friends, to "get rid of that bad memory of the heist," in which Sonoko had gotten offended again and Ran had to break them up again. Other than the Kid affair, though, Sonoko and Aoko were moderately friendly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Two hours before the party, Ran went to shop for an outfit with Sonoko. Shinichi was also yanked along by Sonoko. They arrived with 15 mins to spare. When Aoko saw them, she beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You're early!" she said. "But Aoko's very happy that you came! We are just about to finish setting up the decorations."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "We?" Ran asked. "Is there someone else here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Yes, I forgot to introduce you guys." She turned and called, "Kaaaiiitooooooo!" into the living room. There came a reply of</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Wait, I'm not done…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "That baka!" Aoko huffed and stalked into the living room. "BAKAKAITO GET OVER HERE" she yelled. There came a reply of</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Ow!" and Aoko appeared with a boy that looked so much like Shinichi that Ran gasped, "Shinichi?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Shinichi looked at Ran weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ran looked briefly bewildered. "But there are two of you!" Shinichi took a good look at the teenager they were looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "True… he looks a lot like me." The teenager seemed to notice him and his eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You're Kudo Shinichi, right?" he grinned. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kuroba Kaito!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     <span class="u"><b>Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid</b></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>     What are the odds of the detective that chases Kid around on his heists meets Kid on a Christmas party?! Kaito almost lost his poker face in shock. Then he quickly recovered himself, and held out his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You're Kudo Shinichi, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Kuroba Kaito!" Luckily, the detective didn't seem to suspect anything too much… obviously he did suspect Kaito, but it seemed that he wasn't sure of it. Which was good. Because as long as he didn't give it away during his magic show, it should be fine…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     <span class="u"><b>Kudo Shinichi</b></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Shinichi took a look at Kuroba Kaito. His first thought was that he looked a lot like himself. His second thought was that he looked a hell lot like Kaito Kid. And his third thought was that there was no way that there could be such a coincidence. This train of thought happened in less than a second. Shinichi replied, "Nice to meet you." and shook his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The party was a nice, friendly, typical Christmas party, with the exception of Kaito's magic tricks. He was really a skilled magician- some of his more complicated tricked even Shinichi had to think for a while to solve. He had to admit- This Kuroba Kaito character's actions, skills, etc. would all be explained if he was Kaito Kid. But he probably couldn't be sure. However, he knew someone who was even better at examining people than he was. He'll just ask Kuroba to come over to Agasa's, along with Aoko, Ran, Sonoko, etc. to make it seem innocent, and ask her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Haibara's Examination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haibara determines whether Kaito is Kid or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span class="u"><b>Kudo Shinichi</b></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>     It was all planned. He had asked Agasa to invite him, Ran, Aoko, Kuroba Kaito, Sonoko, and even Makoto over for dinner just so he could ask Haibara if Kuroba was Kid. Hopefully no one would be able to tell his real purpose. When Agasa's doorbell rang, Shinichi and Ran (they had arrived first) saw Aoko and Kuroba enter. Kuroba looked completely unperturbed about the party, but again, if he were Kid he would have really good acting skills. After about 10 minutes, Sonoko and Makoto arrived. And the dinner began with some tea and Kuroba's magic tricks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You are a really skilled magician," Makoto noted. "It reminds me of someone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Who?" Kuroba asked, looking genuinely curious. Makoto looked rather testily at Kuroba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Kaito Kid." Kuroba looked a bit surprised, and then laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Thanks, Makoto-kun. I take that as a compliment." One thing was for sure… Makoto also suspected Kuroba of being Kaito Kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     But now it was the climax of the moment. Haibara was looking closely at Kuroba, and Kuroba seemed the tiniest fraction of a bit tense. Maybe it was Shinichi just thinking he looked tense because he suspected Kuroba, but it will all come to light after Haibara's conclusion. After scrutinizing Kuroba carefully, of which he seemed blissfully ignorant of, she said simply,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Welcome to dinner, Kaito Kid." And Kuroba choked on his tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     <span class="u"><b>Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid</b></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Kaito nearly freaked out when Agasa requested him to go to a dinner party with Kudo Shinichi and some others. He was almost certain that this was some plot to get him to reveal he was Kaito Kid. However, he couldn't not accept it, or Kudo will become more suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Along the way to the dinner party, they met Sonoko and Makoto, whom of which Kaito did not have some very good memories of as Kid. While Sonoko was busy chatting excitedly with Aoko, Makoto happened to accidentally steer them into the taboo topic of Kaito Kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "So… what do you two think about Kid's last heist?" Uh oh. Kaito groaned as he covered his ears with his hands, and all hell broke loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "KID-SAMA IS THE BEST HE CAN DO ANYTHING!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "NO KID IS A ******* IDIOT THIEF A CRIMINAL IT'S ALL HIS FAULT THAT MY DAD DOESN'T COME HOME AT NIGHT!!!" Kaito glanced at Makoto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Try not to get them involved in Kid from now on, Makoto-kun…" Makoto, looking a bit overwhelmed, simply nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     When the arguing finally died down and they arrived at Agasa's house, they were greeted by Kudo Shinichi and Ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Welcome guys!" said Ran. Then she glanced at Kaito and Makoto's pale faces. "Oh no… you two haven't been arguing again right?" Sonoko glared at Aoko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "It's all Aoko-chan's fault! She is always ranting about how <em>evil</em> and <em>horrible</em> Kid-sama is, I won't let her insult him! I WON'T!" Aoko turned threateningly toward Sonoko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "No, I don't! <em>You're</em> the one that rants about how <em>great </em>and <em>handsome</em> and how <em>oh so kind</em> kId-sAmA is and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Oh shut up you two," said an exasperated Kaito. And they both turned to glare at Kaito and started yelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     When both of them had finally calmed down, Kaito offered to lighten up the mood with some of his magic tricks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Sure," said Kudo Shinichi, his eyes fixated intensely on Kaito. "I'd love to see your level of magic." Kaito nearly flinched- in the tension of Sonoko and Aoko's argument, he had nearly forgotten that Kudo suspected him of being Kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     After performing various card tricks and ending the show with a puff of pink smoke (even if it increased the chances of him being Kid showing, he couldn't help showing off), Makoto said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You really are a skilled magician. You remind me of someone." <em>Oh no, not Makoto too.</em> Kaito thought. <em>Poker face, poker face. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Who?" he asked, trying too seem genuinely curious. Makoto stared at him for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Kaito Kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Yep, he definitely suspects me, thought Kaito. He feigned surprise, then laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Thanks, Makoto-kun. I take that as a compliment. Now they were just waiting for Ran and Aoko to finish cooking, drinking tea and talking to pass time. Kaito really wished that they could hurry up and eat, then leave already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     There were three pairs of eyes scrutinizing Kaito. The first pair belonged to Kudo Shinichi, high school detective. The second pair belonged to Kyogoku Makoto, "The World's best Security System". And the third pair belonged to a little girl with hair the color of tea. She seemed to be called Ai Haibara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The pair of eyes belonging to the little girl seemed to scrutinize Kaito particularly carefully, looking him over from head to toe. It made him a bit uncomfortable. He felt like he was waiting for a verdict or sentence from a judge. And finally, after staring at him for over ten minutes, the girl finally said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Welcome to dinner, Kaito Kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     And Kaito choked on his tea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm not Kid!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaito protests that he's not Kid, and is chased around by Makoto...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Kudo Shinichi</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Shinichi looked at Haibara, grinning. If Haibara confirmed it, then it was true- this Kuroba was Kaito Kid. He looked back at Kuroba, who looked perfectly normal at this. He simply laughed and kneeled to Haibara, saying,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Your name is Ai Haibara, right? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Kid. It just happens so that my classmate Hakuba Saguru is also convinced that I'm Kid. However, I have an alibi." He winked at Shinichi. "Alibi's are your specialty, right?" he asked. "Well, I was on a date with Aoko here and sitting right next to her when the Kid heist happened. You can't deny that." Shinichi held up his hands, his mind whirring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Hold up, I never accused you of being Kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     While Kuroba shrugged, Shinichi's mind was frantically trying to unravel Kuroba's- or Kid's- alibi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "What exactly happened?" he asked Aoko. She replied,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Well, I had suspected Kaito was Kid once and asked him on a date on the day of the heist. He said yes, and stayed right next to me throughout the date. I literally had him handcuffed to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Shinichi sighed. Kuroba might not be Kid after all. But just to make sure, he will be keeping an eye on Kuroba during the heists, because strangely, Kuroba always seemed to be invited along with Inspector Nakamori to go along to the Kid heists. Of course, Shinichi chose this course of action because he scouts out criminals by watching them carefully and finding evidence, a rational course of action for a detective. Makoto, unfortunately for Kuroba, was not a detective and therefore did not choose this rational course of action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Makoto looked straight at Kuroba and demanded, "I know it's you, Kid. Our last fight was interrupted by a soccer ball (Shinichi kicked it back when he was still Conan, but Makoto doesn't know that), so let's finish it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Kuroba looked a bit panicky and held up his hands, saying, "Wowowowowow Makoto-kun…" he laughed nervously. "I think you've got the wrong person…" Shinichi sighed and shook his head as Makoto chased Kuroba out of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     <span class="u"><b>Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid</b></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Kaito ran as fast as he can, chased by Makoto. "For… the… last… time…" he huffed. "I… am… not… Kid!" Makoto shouted over the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "I don't want to hear your excuses!" Kaito continued running, going over his options. He could 1) Changed into a Kid suit and run away, then head to his bathroom in his house and tie himself up to fake Kid impersonating him, although there will be a high risk of his identity being found out, 2) Continue running and pretending he was innocent, or 3) Try and fight Makoto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Option 3 was definitely <em>not</em> an option- there was absolutely no chance he'd win to Makoto as Kuroba Kaito. Heck, he won't even be able to win to him as Kid. Option 1 probably wasn't a really good option, since the risk of exposing his identity was too high. So it seems… option 2 it is. Kaito sighed. It was going to be a long night…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>